I won't Say I'm in Love
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: the staff at Hogwarts decide to play match maker...with the new Bookkeeper with a HORRIBLE romance track record and the least liked teacher in the school! I don't own harry potter, the song or ay of that. just my O.C Beatrice


_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

_ I guess I've already won that._

5th year a Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Beatrice Duncan, the new bookkeeper and librarian started her day calmly. Checking out books for students and occasionally looking up from her work to give especially loud and rowdy students a warning glance. She had moved to London from Korea were she had been studying and translating ancient magic scrolls, but after two failed marriages and a awkward one night stand with her boss, she had decided it was best for her to move on.

_No man is worth the aggravation,_

_That's ancient history! Been there, done that!_

Lunch; unfortunately her seat was just a few feet away from Snape's. He wasn't conventionally handsome, but he most certainly wasn't unattractive. A few weeks in to the year she and Severus had shared quick glances and a few polite greetings, she doubted it meant anything more to him than that, but for her, being the hopeless romantic she was, was well nice, nothing more she told herself. "I will not let myself get tangled up in something like that again"

_Who ya think you're kiddin?_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to ya!_

Unfortunately for both Snape and Beatrice, their mutual attraction did not go unnoticed by the rest of the staff. Later that night while Beatrice and Severus slept, the teachers and headmaster gathered in the great hall for a meeting concerning the two absent people. "Albus, are you sure this is a good idea?" Minerva fretted. "Well I think it's a great idea!" boomed Hagrid, "It's about time ole Snape had his self some happiness!" "And there's no denying Little Beatrice has herself a good sized crush on him." Umbridge piped "It's settled then," the Headmaster, "we'll try our best to get them together, only time will tell if we succeed".

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through ya!_

The next morning, professor Umbridge, who usually sat between Snape and Beatrice, purposely was absent from breakfast so to unblock the path of sight between the two. And Professor Sprout paid off the Weasley twins to set off explosions in the east Hallway, so Beatrice would have to go through the Dungeon Corridor to get to the library. That afternoon, Madame Pomfrey, asked Beatrice to go down to the dungeons to fetch Severus for a Healing potion.

_Girl you can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of!_

Hermione Granger padded into the school library, remembering specifically the instructions McGonagall had given her. "Be sure to make Snape sound as Well Decent as you can miss Granger." Now why on earth would McGonagall want her to talk up Snape in front of Ms. Duncan? Oh well it was getting her 15 extra points for her house, she had better not question it. "Hello Ms. Duncan" she said cheerfully. "Hello Miss Granger, It's a bit early for you to be here now isn't it?"

Draco Malfoy swaggered down the hallway to professor Snape's class; Why in Merlin's name did Umbridge what him to talk to his Godfather about Ms. Duncan? "Mr. Malfoy?" Umbridge called him back after class, "How would you like to earn a little extra house points for Slytherin?"

_No Chance! No Way!_

_I won't say it no, no!_

"Well Miss. Granger, Professor Snape is certainly an interesting figure. I really don't have much of an opinion on him seeing as I don't know him very well." Beatrice said

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it oh oh?_

"But would you like to know him Ms?" Hermione ventured. "Well, um uh." Beatrice stuttered and sighed "Look you going to check out a book or not?"

_It's too cliché!_

_I won't say I'm in love_.

Draco bit his lip wondering how to word this without seeming awkward. "Professor?" Snape grunted to show he was listening, "What are your thoughts on…Ms. Duncan?" Snape seemed to think for a moment, "I don't know her well enough, why do you ask?"" Make her sound nice, Mr. Malfoy" Umbridge's voice rang in his head. Come on Draco, "Um well she sounds nice, and um well, I uh." Uh Oh MAYDAY, MAYDAY, GET OUT OF THERE NOW! His head screamed at him. "I uh, I got to go!" Snape just stared confused after his best student, "Must be a teenager thing"

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out._

Weeks past as the staff and a few trusted students continued to play match maker. And it wasn't long before Beatrice and Severus started to notice their coworker's and student's attempts to "coincidentally" put them in the same place at the same time. And oddly enough they didn't do anything to put an end to it. Though the thought of her and Severus getting together both terrified and excited her.

_My head is screaming GET A GRIP GIRL!_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_

Professor Umbridge, now Headmistress Umbridge, called her into her office one day after classes. "Beatrice Dear," Umbridge began as she stirred her tea, she could have ended the whole act right then and there but for some odd reason she wanted to get those two together more than ever!

_You keep on denying _

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

"Yes Headmistress." Beatrice said meekly, "Now, Now dear girl none of that, have a seat." She said in a kindly in sickening, demonic kind of way. "Y-you mean I'm not in trouble?" she said relieved. "Why on Earth would you be in trouble? You're one of the best teachers this school has!" she gushed. Beatrice didn't bother pointing out that she wasn't any more a teacher than Mr. Filtch, "Which is why I have called you down here, you see I've noticed of late that you haven't seemed the happiest." She said, "is something bothering you my dear?" Beatrice squirmed in her seat under the pink were she-devil that controlled her future at the moment, "Not ma'am, nothing."

_Baby we're not buying, Hon we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad?!_

"Have you ever been Married Beatrice?" Umbridge asked. "Um yes headmistress, two times" Beatrice was rather uncomfortable with sharing her past love life with her boss. "Anybody recently that's caught your eye?" She bit her lip hard, why was this woman trying to pry into her private life?

_No chance, No Way, I won't say it No, no_

"You're a lovely young woman; surely Someone has grabbed your attentions." Delores prodded and picked deeper. "Perhaps Vector Septima the Arithmancy teacher?" Beatrice Shook her head, "No, well surely not Binns!?" she faked shock, Beatrice shook her head violently, bins was older then dirt and a ghost to boot. "Well that only leaves on left then doesn't it?" "Ma'am I assure you I know the trouble dating a coworker can cause, believe me I won't make that mistake twice." Beatrice finally had had enough of her poking about, and with that she left the room, while Umbridge shook her head, "Oh I wish I could dear.

_Give up, Give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Storming out of Umbridge's office she bumped someone hard on the shoulder. She bent down to pick up a book she had knocked out of the person's hand "Oh God I'm so sorry I-"she stopped short when she realized who it was, "Sorry Severus." She shyly handed him the book back. "Something's certainly got your wand in a knot now hasn't it?" he said smirking. He reached for the book and touched her hand in the process, sending a shock of warmth and energy through her entire body, "I um, I have to go."

_This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in Love_

_You're doin flips, Read our lips you're in love!_

She paced in her room thinking of what happened in the hall with Severus. Why had she felt like she was going to hurl and exploded with happiness at the same time?! She had NEVER felt that way before when she saw Severus! "It's Umbridge's fault! If she hadn't been talking that way she wouldn't have felt fireworks! It's reverse psychology that's what it is!"

_Your way off base I won't say it!_

She worked her way to Minerva's Room where she found the Elderly witch seated in an armchair reading. She knocked on the door softly, "Minerva? May I come in?" she said quietly. "Well of course Beatrice, come in come in!" She ushered her into the room and lit the fireplace so a fire crackled merrily in the hearth. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" true to habit Beatrice bit her lip "Minnie, I know that you and the others have been trying to get me and Severus together for a while now." McGonagall look down slightly ashamed, "what gave it away?" Beatrice smiled

"Delores poking and prodding round in ghosts of love life's past." "Ah" Beatrice looked around as if the walls had ears, and she told Minnie all about what happened in the hallway. "I mean when my Husbands tapped me or hugged me there wasn't ever a spark!" "And when Severus so much as nudged you?" She questioned, Beatrice sighed "Wild Fires" she said bluntly. "Oh Honey, you're in Love alright** L.O.V.E** love!" "WHAT? No! No I'm not!" Minerva sighed "Just give it time you'll see" "Good night Minnie."

_GET OFF MY CASE!_

_I won't say it!_

Next morning, Beatrice was back at her desk, when of all places, at all times, he just HAD to show up Here! "Good Morning Severus" she said quietly, "morning Beatrice"

_Girl, don't be proud, it's Okay, _

_You're in love_

"Severus?" she caught him just before he left, "yes Beatrice?"

Biting her lip just for habits sake she swallowed her pride, "Would you like to get some coffee of something sometime?" God those word tasted bitter, then what he said next will shock her for the rest of her life, "Um okay sounds great,"

_At least out loud _

_I won't say I'm in Love_


End file.
